This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The focus of this collaborative study is the interaction between behavior, genes, and viruses of sooty mangabeys (Cercocebus atys) found in the West African Tai Forest National Park, Ivory Coast. Over 200 animals comprising two separate troops have been habituated and individually identified and are being monitored daily by trained field technicians. Fecal samples are being collected from known individuals, preserved in RNALater, and shipped to Yerkes for RNA and DNA extraction/analysis. Our aims are twofold. First, we hope to collect samples from a sufficient number of animals to determine the genetic relationships of the troop members in order to investigate movement patterns and reproduction strategies. Second, through RNA analysis, we will assess the incidence of natural simian immuno-deficiency virus infections (SIVsm) in wild mangabeys. Since both the SIV-RNA and the monkey-DNA can be extracted from a single fecal sample, we will then be in a position to map the population genetics of the virus onto that of the monkeys to understand how viruses migrate through monkey populations. To date, we have collected and stored 50 sooty mangabey fecal samples from Tai, and are working to refine our laboratory procedures using colony animal samples, while continuing to collect samples from the field.